objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Football (AzUrArInG)
|Row 2 title = Species |Row 2 info = Football |Row 3 title = |Row 3 info = Everyone (expect enemies); Rock, Pan, Brick, Crazy Face, Battery, Orange Ball, Purple Ball, Bubble Wand, Baseball Cap, Bill (rarely), Flower Grassy, Green Rocky, Robo-Guy, Butterfinger (Girlfriend), Firedrop (Sometimes), Stool |Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = Bill (Usually Arch Rival), Red Ball, Varsity Jacket, Evil Football, Gum, Firedrop (Sometimes) |Row 5 title = Color |Row 5 info = (Body) |Row 6 title = Age |Row 6 info = Unknown}} Football is a character created by AzUrArInG. He is the arch-nemesis of Bill. Personality Football is a nice and heroic person. Football likes to help people out, he wants to keep the world in peace and tries to stop villains from taking over the world. Relationships See Football/Relationships List of Appearances 2016 * Football Beats Bill (debut) (Unaired until 10 months later) * Race Riot (First official appearance) (First aired appearance) * Football is scared of spikes * The Football Gang 2017 * Football plays Spike as a Xylophone (Last B&W Appearance) * The Terror of Doom (First Color Appearance) * Object Masters Episode 1: The Beginning * Object Masters Episode 2: A singing competition * Bill blows up the school and Football arrests him * The BTGM Movie (Brief appearance) * Character Elimination Two Party Episode 2! Look for the Golden (Recommended Cameo appearance) * Football blows Bill up * Football destroys Ratafak Plachta * Football Arrests Jeffy for 5 months, because Jeffy bullied Butterfinger * Red Ball Destroys the World Episode 1: The Order of the Red * Football fights Bill at the Moon * Objects Recommended Camp 2 Episode 1: Challenge 1 * Ultimate Character Voting 1 * Ultimate Character Voting 2 * Ultimate Character Voting 3 * Football Beats Bill (Remastered Version) * Ultimate Character Voting 4 *Battle to be KilleD Episode 2! Go Poop a Brick (Cameo) 2018 * Football gets punched by Bill * The Trap * Trapped in the void Trivia *Football was inspired by Firey from BFDI/BFDIA/IDFB/BFB. *Football is AzUrArInG's main OC. *Football was the second OC made by AzUrArInG, the First OC AzUrArInG made was Firedrop, who was made back in 2013. *Football has an alliance and has 5 members/friends in the alliance, which are Rock, Brick, Pan, Crazy Face, and Battery, who all appeared in AzUrArInG's channel. *Football first appeared in a short made in August 2016 called Football Beats Bill, however it was not released until about 10 months later (it was also Bill's first appearance as well). *One time Football had his design massively changed and looked nothing like AzUrArInG wanted (which would be Football's 4th design made by Pufferfishmax), but it was changed again to what AzUrArInG wanted Football to look like. *It shows that Football may have a fear of spikes. *Possibly, Football may become a cop due to him arresting bad guys. *Football had the most changed assets that was created by AzUrArInG, making by 6 assets in total so far, when he was created back in 2016 all the way to 2017. *Football was the first OC AzUrArInG made that was based off another OC. **Whereas with Firedrop, though created before, he wasn't made that was based off another OC. *Football dislikes villains and mean contestants. *Football can outsmart his enemies too. *Football can run very fast like Sonic. *Football can go crazy at times and would bonk his head upside down, while jumping. *Football is the first OC AzUrArInG made to be created in the year 2015. *Football is one of the two contestants to become a team captain in the original version of Object Masters, the other one being Spike. *Football has an evil version of himself called Evil Football (also made by AzUrArInG). *Football is the main character (and protagonist) in the roleplay forum AzUrArInG made called Football's Random Days. **Which is also the first roleplay forum AzUrArInG made. Gallery New_Football_3_Pose_V2.png|Football pose made by Pufferfishmax untitled_drawing_by_azuraring-dbvawpm.png|Football Pose made by AzUrArInG Football Fan-Made Pose.png|Football Pose done by BrownFamily1108 Football_3_new_asset_V2.png|Football's asset New_Football_3_Pose_lol.png|An Old version of Football Football_3_new_asset.png|An Old Asset of Football Football_4.png|A more older version of Football Football_Body_4.png|A more older Football asset Untitled_drawing_by_azuraring-daumd0f.png|Football seen in the Original version of Object Masters Untitled_drawing_by_azuraring-dbbodjt.png|A very old version of Football American_football-1979px.png|A very old Football asset Football_shape_hi_by_azuraring-daukshm_(3).png|An very old unused backside asset of Football Default.jpg|Football's appearance in Race Riot Footballdebut.jpg|Football's appearance in his debut cartoon (Football beats Bill) untitled_drawing_by_azuraring-dbs3j0z (1).png|Football vs. Bill image (Updated Version) Football Vs. Bill (Original).jpg|Football Vs. Bill Image (Original) pixel_of_gift__football_by_syronjoson-dbv09x5.png|Pixelated image of Football made by syronjoson untitled_drawing_by_azuraring-dbycqyl.png|Football as an MLG Gangster Football posey wosey mcgosey fee fi fo fosey posey.png|Pose by Legoadam324 Football_3_new_asset_V3 backside.png|Football's backside asset Football_3_new_asset_V4 lines.png|Football's lines Football_3_new_asset_V5 top.png|Football's Top asset FootballAndStool.png|Football and Stool Category:Heroes Category:Helpful Category:Nice Category:MLG Gangsters Category:Protagonists Category:Friendly Category:MLG Fans Category:Main Protagonist Category:Awesome Category:Smart Category:Extremely Likable Category:Extremely Awesome Category:Happy Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Mature Category:Contestants Category:American Characters Category:North American Characters Category:Kind Category:Sometimes Mean Category:Handsome Category:Fan Fiction Characters Category:Object Masters Category:Sometimes Crazy Category:Hyper sometimes Category:Arms and Legs Category:Strong Category:Powerful Category:Hero Category:Fast Category:Can Fly Category:Cool Category:AzUrArInG's OCS Category:Hyper Category:MLG Comedians Category:Blue Raspberry Haters Category:Bill Haters Category:AzUrArInG Category:Males